poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
White Council vs. Nazgul/Mac vs. Sauron
This is how the White Council and the Nazgul's battle and Mac and Sauron's battle goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. we cut to Mac, Gandalf and Elgar speaking Elvish spells in the dungeons of Dol Guldur Orc: in Black Speech Spells will not save you in Dol Guldur. Galadriel enters Orc: This is my Master's domain. Die now, heroes! then Mac blocks his killing strike Mac Grimborn: I don't think so, Orc scum. watches Mac whips out his dagger and kills the Orc Elgar: Whoa! Mac Grimborn: Galadriel Lady Galadriel? Galadriel: Zithrandiur. Mac Grimborn: We have to get out of here. Sauron might know you're here. Elgar: Gandalf on his back So he's here. Sauron's here. Galadriel: Yes. The darkness has returned. they begin to leave when we hear Sauron's voice Sauron: in Black Speech Three Rings for the Elven Kings under the sky. Elgar: Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their walls of stone. Galadriel: Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. Mac Grimborn: One for the Dark Lord in his Dark Throne in the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie. the Ringwraiths Nazgul. Orcrist Sauron: You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. Three warriors of light...Alone in the darkness. Mac Grimborn: Now that ''is your fatal mistake. We're not alone. Not in this fight against you, "''Lord" Sauron. arrives and unsheathes his sword Mac Grimborn: Saruman arriving Saruman. You've finally come to your senses. Saruman: Are you in need of assistance, old friend? Nazgul turn and growl Elgar: Talk about darkness, whoa. Lord Elrond: You should've stayed dead! the Ringwraith and Saruman defeat two Nazgul Mac fights Khamul and Angmar Galadriel: Mithrandiur, come back. Gandalf Gandalf: up He is here. Galadriel: Yes. The darkness has returned. Mac Grimborn: They just keep coming! Elgar: Ditto! Radagast: arrives Gandalf! Gandalf, climb on! Elgar: Get him out of here! Radagast: Go, quickly! Mac defeats Khamul defeats three Nazgul Elgar and Elrond slay Angmar Mac Grimborn: Ha! Too easy! Sauron appears Mac Grimborn: Sauron. Sauron: It has begun. The East will fall. So shall the Kingdom of Angmar rise. The Time of the Elves is over. The Age of the Orc has come. Mac Grimborn: Not if I can help it, Servant of Morgoth. Mac battles Sauron Mac Grimborn: You're nameless! Sauron's strike Faceless! Formless! Go back to the void from whence you came! Sauron back to the East Lord Elrond: in Elvish We are deceived. Elgar: Looks like Sauron's spirit endured. Saruman: And has been banished. Galadriel: He will flee to the East. Lord Elrond: in English Gondor should be warned. They must set a watch on the walls of Mordor. Mac Grimborn: I'll get a Warg. Gandalf: I'm coming with you. Elgar: Me too. Radagast: What? Guys, where you going? Mac Grimborn: To warn Erebor. They'll have no idea what's coming. We saw it with our own eyes, rank upon rank of Vehicons, Battle Droids and Moria Orcs. Radagast, summon our friends, bird and beast. I sense the Ultimate Battle for the Lonely Mountain's about to begin. Saruman: Go now. away Leave Sauron to me.